Gear
Gears are artificial magical creatures created with the intention to advance evolution, but were eventually produced to be biological weapons of war. They are not a species of their own; they are "altered" versions of existing ones. Gears run on instinct and turn out to be little more than killing machines, but some - especially those derived from human subjects - are able to retain their free will. History The Gear Project started on 2014 for the purpose of bringing evolution to the next level. However, the project is clouded with mystery. Two years after, the first human subject to undergo the change into Gear, the American, Frederick, escaped the laboratory. He and the researchers all disappeared shortly after and the Gear project halted. In 2073, a person known only as That Man created the first complete Gear, named Justice, and the project was restarted. Shortly after, a certain major country mass produced Gears to overwhelm other nations. This enrages Justice, and she decided to control other Gears and wage a war on mankind, an event which would be later known as the Crusades. Creations The fundamental source of a Gears' traits and abilities is its cells. Using genetic science, different animal genes are fused together to obtain the most favorable outcome. Gears can either be mass produced in Gear plants, or through the conversion of organisms. The ones manufactured by That Man bear a sigil in some part of their body, Sol and Justice having one in their foreheads. The process of Gear conversion isn't revealed, but it is implied that it is not a secret, since the P.W.A.B. and the Blackard Company are able to convert humans to Gears. Gear cells It is shown in Lightning The Argent that Gear cells can stay in a person's body through ingestion. A Command-type's influence can cause harmful mutations to a host's body, resulting to its death. It is also speculated that Gear genes are dominant, and are not likely to be diluted by other DNA. Types Here are several known Gear classes/types. Some categories can overlap with another. *'Prototype Class' - The foundation for the Gear archetype. The only known Gear Type capable of full resistance to Command-Type commands. Also bears the Prime Field DNA structure and foundation of the Cube found in the backyard. Sol Badguy (originally Frederick) is the first Prototype Gear and the only known one. *'Command Class' - The only type of Gear capable of controlling other Gears on a massive scale. They are also very powerful in magic and are shown to control various elements. It is unknown whether the abilities shown by each Command-type Gear are exclusive or are also present to others. Examples are: **Justice - The leader of the Gears and was alive for a hundred years and has commanded a "mankind erasure" program on Gears. **Dizzy - She is reported to have abilities to restore downed or incapacitated Gears. **Solaria - Her singing creates a strong reaction on Gear cells, causing them to mutate. **Valentine - After acquiring Gear cells from Sin, she was able to transform into a Command-Type Gear, and a Megadeath-Type afterwards. *'Humanoid Class' - A special case of Gears who were once human but were converted, or have semi-human or half-human traits. Some are capable of reproduction, and according to Dr. Paradigm, multiply fast. However, most are highly destructive in nature and do not coexist with other forms of life very well. They are noted for being capable of strong resistance towards Command-type Gears. Examples are: **Testament - A former knight who has been living as a Gear for more than 40 years. He has shown a notable resistance against Justice's control. **Sin - His fractions are unknown, but he is a hybrid between a human (Ky Kiske) and a Gear (Maiden of the Grove). He does not show any features that can identify him as a Gear, but has exhibited an enormous magical potential. *'Toxic Class' - While it is uncertain which Gears carry this specific ability, Toxic-type Gears are capable of releasing poisonous gases and spores from their bodies as a form of biological warfare, often resulting in massive casualties. The Sacred Order has worked long and hard to develop an antidote to such magic-based toxins. In some rare cases, metahumans are immune to Gear toxicity. Examples include: **Testament - He is capable of using his own blood to attack opponents causing them to be poisoned. **Vizuel *Flying Class - Typically large, however not necessarily so. Do not always require wings to fly. Flying Classification is a sub-trait in many Gears. Examples are: **Gig **Dr. Paradigm **Faeries *'Large Class' - Noted primarily for its size compared to other Gears, but in particular labor and worker types. Large Classification is a sub-trait in many kinds of Gear. *'Regular Class' - Standard fare Gears. Though simple in construct, they are often large in numbers due to their role as a foot soldier type. Comes in many different animal species, even Youkai/Demonic-Types. *'Megadeath Class' - A typically very large, extremely deadly class of Gear that can level whole populaces and civilizations within a very brief time span. They are very difficult to kill in most cases and often sealed away instead. Examples are: **Hydra **Leopaldon Trivia *The Megadeath classification could be a reference to the American heavy metal band Megadeth. Category:Species Category:Guilty Gear Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Non-human Characters